The Eighth Year
by MythuzalasHeir
Summary: Aftermath of the battle of Hogwarts


Hermione Jean Granger climbs out of bed and saw her calendar. "Dang. I have to go in a moment." She thought, worriedly. She dresses in a simple red chequered shirt and stonewashed jeans. She heads downstairs and puts two slices of bread in the toaster. Hermione slides over the kitchen and turns on her cassette player. She dances across the floor, finishing her packing in the process. The song ends and the toast pops. She glides to the toaster and butters the toast. She grabs some suede pumps and a jacket and heads out the door, remembering to turn everything off. She goes to a nondescript alley and Apparates to King's Cross. "Last time going through the barrier as a student." A voice smiles.

"Ron." She smiles

"Ahem!" Someone else coughs

"Okay. Hi Harry." She laughs.

"On three, okay?" Hermione grins

"One." Harry grins

"Two." Ron says

"Three!" Hermione shouts. Three friends walk through a barrier and come out on to a platform.

"Are you guys sure you won't be coming?" Hermione asks

"No, sorry 'Mione, Mum needs help and Ginny's at school, George is busy at the shop, Bill is-"

"No need for your family status, Ronald. Harry, are you sure?"

"Hermione, I'm sorry it's a no. Tell Hagrid I say hi for me." Harry tries to smile.

"I really have to go." Hermione sighs, a lock of hair falling from her ponytail

"See you at Christmas?" Ron asks

"I'm going to kick your sorry behind at Wizards Chess!" Hermione laughs

"You wish, now go!" Ron starts guffawing. Harry barely contains a snort as their best friend stepped on the train. They see two feminine hands wave out the window. They wave back.

The train pulls away and everyone leaves the station except two young men.

"Man it feels weird, not having Hermione. Like an arm or a leg is missing." Ron sighs

"Yeah." Harry replies, sighing as well.

Meanwhile, Hermione was already feeling lost, even though she knew this train inside and out. "Harry and Ron. We were inseparable, us three, The Golden Trio." She thought

"Missing someone already Hermione?"

"How did you know, Luna?"

"The nargles know everything." Luna replies

"You've just got to relax, girl." Ginny yawned "This is NEWT year, we'll have fun, I'm most likely taking over as Captain for Griffindor since Harry left."

"I'm going to get some sleep." Hermione yawned. A ginger cat with a mashed up looking face hopped up.

"What, Crookshanks?" Hermione half yawns, half laughs. Her cat curled up by her feet as Hermione fell asleep.

Hermione woke to a claw in her foot.

"Jeez, Crooks, we just stopped, nothing to worry about." Ginny shouts

"Mrow." Crookshanks retorts, sarcastically.

The three girls plus one very grumpy cat, made their way to the Great Hall in their robes.

Hermione saw that there were 5 tables this year, instead of four.

"Years two to seven, on the decorated tables, they have been colour coded for your houses. Older students, the empty table." Professor Flitwick announced. Hermione walked past where the professor was. "Miss Granger, I'm glad to see you are returning this year."

"As am I, Professor. " Hermione smiled. As she walked to the undecorated table, Hermione noticed that the returning students were mostly Ravenclaws with Abbot and Bones from Hufflepuff and. "Malfoy." Hermione clenched her fists as she saw the blond haired Slytherin . "Well, I might as well sit down." Hermione took a seat next to Malfoy.

"Hi." Malfoy greeted, quietly

"Hey." Hermione replied

"Why are you back here, Mud-Granger?" Malfoy asked

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Hermione smirked

"My parents made me, you?"

"I want to get my NEWTs."

"Oh. What are you taking?"

"Three things: One: Why are you so inquisitive? Two, What are you taking?" Three: DADA, Potions, Charms, Muggle Studies, Arithmancy and Astronomy."

"What's it to you, filthy Mudblood?" Malfoy shouted.

"Maybe, I thought you actually matured, you loathsome little cockroach!" Hermione shouted back.

The entire school fell silent.

"DRACO MALFOY! HEADMASTERS OFFICE. AFTER THE FEAST!" Professor McGonagall yelled

When Hermione went to her final year dorm room AKA the Room of Requirement (it had changed into a hallway with rooms coming off it), she didn't know what to expect. What she got was a double canopy bed, a mahogany coffee table with a teapot and cup, a sizeable wardrobe and a piano.

"Wow." Hermione laughed.

"Oh. Balls." The person opposite her shouted. Hermione went over. It was not that big, it barely had enough room for the bed and two people.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I get this stinking room until Christmas is over." Malfoy groaned.

"It's not that bad, Harry had a cupboard till he was twelve."

"Always bringing up your friends. Great."

"Hey! I was trying to give you some context."

"Oh."

"I'll just go." Hermione smiled

The Very Next Day (ba ba ba ba ba da ba)

Hermione dressed in her uniform and clipped her hair with a pearly barrette (Courtesy of Ron- birthday present).

"Malfoy?"

"Granger?"

"Sorry about last night."

"My fault, I was being an ass."

"Are you coming to breakfast?"

"Nah, I'll skip it, most people hate me anyway."

"See you in class."

"Bye." Hermione whispered. She ran down the several flights of stairs to the great hall.

"Hi, Hermione."

"Morning Cho."

Hermione ate waffles and a bowl of porridge. She filled a plate with toast and left back to the returning student area.

"I got you toast, want a slice?" She asked to the door.

"Yes, please." Malfoy smiled. The door opened and she only saw his hand to grab the plate before it shut. Hermione tucked a loose curl behind an ear and ran to Arithmancy as fast as she could, only stopping when she dropped the book she was reading and to retie her shoelaces.

"Miss Granger, where is Mr. Malfoy?"

"His room, sir, I gave him some toast. Why do you ask?"

"He was meant to be working with you on the project due next Friday."


End file.
